Good Ol' Magic (film)
|produced_by = Stella McDonnell (executive producer) (executive producer)|written_by = TBD|based_on = Good Ol' Magic by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment|starring = Zendaya Hailee Steinfeld Bella Thorne|music_by = |production_company = Magicstar Productions Legendary Entertainment Warner Animation Group|distributed_by = Warner Bros. Pictures|release_date(s) = June 12th, 2020|running_time = TBD minutes|country = United States|language = English|budget = $TBD million|gross_revenue = $TBD million|preceded_by = N/A|followed_by = TBA}}Good Ol' Magic is an American CGI-animated adventure-fantasy-comedy film based on the homonymous video game series, being directed by . It is produced by Magicstar Productions, Legendary Entertainment and Warner Animation Group and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, being released on June 12th, 2020. Plot Summary When Charlotte Painex joins Tattoous' academy to become a witch, she ends up to learn its secrets as a menace known as Darklia plans to gain control over New Titania. Full plot The films begins with Charlotte waking up and going through her morning routine. Then, she soon realizes that today is the day that she's joining Tattoous' academy so she could be a witch. Being excited, she starts rushing to get ready for her big day. On her way, she's joined by her best friend Maria on the way as they arrive at the academy. Then, they go to classes as Tattoous welcomes the new students and teaches. Some hours later, TBD Under construction... Voice cast * as Charlotte Painex, a teenage Face Paint witch who is out to uncover the secrets about TBD. *Dee Bradley Baker (vocal effects, uncredited) as Tux, TBD *Zendaya as Lily Jade/Darklia, a teenage Dark Paint witch who aims to rule the world, being later revealed that she has been used as a pawn by a mysterious overlord to TBD. * as Griffinface, TBD * as Elena Mind, TBD *Craig T. Nelson as Tattoous, TBD *Adam Driver as Thaddeus, TBD *Bella Thorne as Maria Jaxon, a tomboyish human witch who is Charlotte's best friend and later TBD. *Tom Holland as William Doxx/The Masked Crusader, TBD *TBD as Carrie Painex, Charlotte's drama queen cousin who TBD. *Kira Kosarin as Wendy Igo, TBD *TBD as Willow Wolfe, TBD *Laura Dern as Kaity Painex, Charlotte's caring mother who TBD. *Ewan McGregor as Mr. Locke, TBD *Brie Larson as Shada (ending cameo), TBD Soundtrack Release Home media The film had its Amazon and iTunes release on August 25th, 2020 and its DVD and Blu-Ray release on September 8th, 2020. The film will have its television premiere on on February TBDth, 2021 and later on basic cable on first, then WBK and maybe CN on December 2021-June 2022. The film will be available for streaming on HBO Max in TBD. Reception Critical reception This film received generally positive reviews from critics and audiences. It had a 86% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 85 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 8/10 on IMDB. Differences from the video game series *Unlike the games, where she is portrayed as a Caucasian, Lily is portrayed as biracial (half-African and half-Caucasian), most likely as an influence from her voice actress in the film. **Also, she redeems after discovering that her mission was all a trick in order to allow her to unleash a bigger threat. *William only sees Charlotte as a friend rather than a possible crush as he admits that Lily/Darklia is rather cute. *Elena is way more hostile and even tries to murder Charlotte in order to achieve full control of TBD. * Sequel See Good Ol' Magic: Reign of Shada. Promotions Dew Snickers Subway Quotes * Transcript Trivia *The film was originally envisioned to be a live-action adaption, but due to concerns based on how most live-action adaptions to animated films were disliked by audiences and due to Stella's own insistence, Warner Bros. opted to make it a CGI film instead. * Category:Films Category:2020 films Category:CGI-animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:PG Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas